Known containers comprise a box-like main body with an open end and having an interior in which contents can be stored. A closure member or lid is pivotably mounted to the body for movement between a closed position in which it closes off the open end and an open position in which a user can gain access to the interior of the container through the open end or in which the contents can be dispensed though the open end. These arrangements are commonly adopted for the containment and dispensing of cigarettes for example and are typically formed from a blank of foldable material such as cardboard or a laminate or the like. However, such known containers are not always suitable for the dispensing of smaller confectionery items or tablet-form medications. Furthermore, the arrangements for opening and closing the closure member can be awkward and/or unreliable.